Resolution
by sbishoff
Summary: Sonny thinks about his relationship with Mark.


Disclaimer: This is a wirk of fiction for entertainment purposes. I do not own the characters, they are the property of their original creators.

Authors Notes: I want to thank Amy for her input and comments in helping me with this story.

RESOLUTION

By

Susan Bishoff

The day had started like any other at Gulls-Way. Breakfast was a mixture of teasing insults and conversation while Sarah laughed as these two men that she cared for tried to get the best of each other. After breakfast the judge went to the den to go over his testimony in an upcoming trial and Mark went to work in the flowerbeds.

Hardcastle was sitting at his desk with the case file in front of him when the phone rang. He answered it and listened as the speaker on the other end of the line spoke. "Hold on a minute and I'll get him," he said and went to find his young friend. _This sounds important. I hope it's not trouble for the kid, _he thought as he looked for him.

"McCormick! Telephone!" the jurist called when he saw the young man in the yard.

McCormick walked into the house and picked up the phone. "Hello," he said and then listened as the speaker talked. "How bad is he? Is he going to be okay?" he asked as he sank into a chair. He once again listened as his questions were answered. Once he had heard what the person could tell him, he said, "Okay, thanks for calling." He hung up the phone and sat there silently for a moment.

The judge was watching his young associate as he took in the news. He had seen the color drain from his friend's face and thought, _Judging by the look on your face kiddo, this is definitely not good news. Who has been hurt that would shake you up this much? _Then speaking to McCormick he said, "Kid, are you okay?"

Mark looked up at the judge and said quietly, "Sonny is in Las Vegas, performing at a lounge there and he fell down a flight of stairs and got hurt at the club and had to be taken to the hospital."

"Is he going to be all right?" the jurist asked and waited for the answer as he studied the ex-con's face.

"Yeah, he'll be okay. He's got a concussion and is pretty banged up. Luckily there are no broken bones," McCormick said as he looked at the floor. He waited a few moments and said quietly, "He wants to see me."

"Are you going to go?" the judge asked and waited for the young man to answer.

"I don't know. I mean I'm not sure I want to see him. I've waited for him to want to see me and he never has and now all of the sudden he wants me to drop everything and go see him when he wants it. But at the same time, I feel that I should go. It's like I owe it to him because he is my father and he's hurt so I should go. If I choose not to, then I'm the one who's wrong. I don't know what I want to do. Does that make any sense, Judge?" Mark asked as he looked at the Hardcastle.

The jurist had observed his young friend's face as he had spoken and now could see the kid's eyes. They were filled with a torment of mixed emotions. He knew no way of easing the situation for his companion so he answered honestly. "Yes, it makes sense. Your father has not been there for you when you needed him and you don't know how you feel about seeing him. He is your father, Mark, but that doesn't mean that you have to go see him. It should be your choice based on what you feel is right for you. If you want to go see him, then you can go. But you shouldn't go because you feel obligated, that you somehow owe him anything."

The ex-con sat silently for a few minutes and then said, "I'll have to think about it. I can't make a decision now." He sat there a few minutes as his thoughts took him far away.

Hardcastle watched as McCormick's mind was filled with confusing thoughts and several emotions played across his face. After a few minutes, the judge saw the young man shake his head as to clear it. Once Mark looked at him again, he said, "Sure, take your time."

The older man knew that there was something else on the young man's mind and waited for him to speak. "If I decide to go, will you go with me," the ex-con asked uncertainly.

"Of course I will, if you want me to. Just remember that you need to do what is best for you and not worry about what Sonny wants or what you think anyone else would want you to do. This is about you and your feelings and whatever you decide is okay with me," the jurist reassured his friend and watched as a small smile appeared on his face.

"I think I'll go back outside and work on the flower beds. I wasn't finished with them," McCormick said, as he rose from his chair.

"You can let that wait if you want to just think about this," the older man told him.

Thanks, Judge, but I think I would rather stay busy and I can think this over while I work on the flowers," Mark replied as he headed for the door. Pausing at the door, he said, "Thanks for listening and understanding, Judge."

"Anytime, kiddo," Hardcastle replied as he watched the young man leave the room. He sat back down in his chair as he thought over the conversation that had just taken place. _Even though you say you've come to accept that Sonny doesn't have time for you, I can see that it still matters to you, Kiddo. You still care for him no matter how much he has hurt you._ _I know you are confused, kiddo. I wish I could help you sort it out, but this has to be your decision. Whatever you decide, I'm behind you._

Sarah appeared in the doorway and seeing the concerned look on the judge's face asked, "Is everything all right? I heard you call Mark to the phone a few minutes ago and you look worried."

"The phone call was to let McCormick know that his father was hurt and in the hospital in Las Vegas. The nurse called to tell the kid that Sonny wanted to see him," the jurist told his long-time housekeeper.

"Oh my, is Mark going to go?" she asked.

"He's not sure. He's pretty mixed up and confused right now. He wants to go and at the same time doesn't want to go. He'll have to decide what he thinks is best," Hardcastle explained.

"Well, after the way he has treated Mark, it would serve him right if Mark didn't go," Sarah replied, remembering the last time Sonny was in town and neglected to visit Mark.

Watching her face, the jurist could tell she was thinking about when they had seen him after he had told McCormick he was going to be gone. They both had told him what they thought of him and his treatment of Mark. Drawing his attention back to the present, he said, "I know, but this has to be his decision."

I guess you're right, but I just don't want that boy hurt any more," Sarah responded.

00000

Mark returned to the flowerbed and started working again. As he worked his thoughts turned to his father. _Now you want me to come to you. You never wanted to see me when I wanted to see you. You didn't even come see me when you were in L.A. two months ago. Why should I go see you now? But you are my father and I'd like to ask you why?_ His thoughts kept turning around and around in that same fashion as he continued to work in the flowerbeds.

00000

When Sarah called him for lunch, Mark walked into the house and washed up. He then walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

The judge could sense from his young friend's nervousness, the kid had come to some sort of decision. He would wait until the ex-con was ready to tell him what was on his mind.

Pausing from filling his plate, McCormick nervously glanced at Hardcastle and quietly said, "Judge, I think I want to go see Sonny."

"Are you sure, Mark, because you don't have to," Sarah asked, wanting the young man to know he wasn't obligated to go.

"Yes, I've thought about it for a while and I think it's the right thing to do. Besides there are some things I'd like to say to and ask him," the ex-con replied.

"Okay, kiddo, we'll get ready to go as soon as we eat if that's what you want," the older man replied.

"That sounds good to me. We probably won't get there in time to see him tonight but we can see him in the morning. The nurse said he would be discharged tomorrow afternoon," McCormick said as he turned his attention back to his plate. He didn't eat much but neither Sarah nor the judge commented, as they knew his mind was elsewhere.

00000

The trip to Vegas was spent pretty much in silence, neither party having much to say since their thoughts were on the current situation. They checked into the hotel and took things to the room. They then decided to go to eat in the hotel restaurant although neither had much of an appetite. To pass the rest of the evening they did some sightseeing until they were ready to retire for the evening.

00000

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. Mark and the judge went to breakfast and then went to the hospital.

McCormick was quiet on the ride to the hospital, and Hardcastle knew he was feeling nervous about seeing his dad. The jurist's own emotions and thoughts were mixed. He was concerned that Sonny would do as he has in the past. He wanted to be hopeful for the kid, but couldn't help worrying that Mark would be let down again.

The young man tried to sort out his feelings on the way to the hospital. _I can't believe that Sonny wants to see me now. I don't know what to say to him._ He continued to try to figure out what he was feeling.

They walked to Sonny's room and Hardcastle asked, "Do you want me to go in with you or do you want to go in alone?"

"I think I'd like to go in alone," the young man said, nervously shifting his weight on his feet.

"Okay, I'll wait for you out here. If you need anything or want to leave, just let me know," the judge told him.

"You'll be right here, right?" Mark asked, his uncertainty written all over his face.

"Yes, I'll wait right here," the older man told his young friend.

"Okay, I guess I should go in now," the ex-con said and then after a few moments added, "I don't know what to say to him, Judge."

"Just take it one step at a time. Maybe you could see if he has something to say and then go from there," the jurist replied.

"Yes, but part of me is so mad that I'm afraid I might say something I'll regret or that will make him mad," McCormick said as he tried to gather his courage.

"Don't worry about that. You have a right to feel whatever you're feeling. If he gets mad over something you say, that's his problem. Just give him a chance to say anything he may have to say and see what happens. If you feel the need to tell him how you feel, do so. Don't hold it in to protect him. You need to do what is right for you," Hardcastle responded.

"Thanks, Judge," Mark replied as he turned and went in the room.

00000

Sonny Daye was sitting propped up in his bed and his thoughts were centered on the mistakes he had made in his life. He knew that some things were beyond repair, but he hoped that some were not. _I got scared when I woke up here in the hospital. The doctors told me that it wasn't serious, but it could have been. I realized as I laid here that I've messed up some things very badly. Judge Hardcastle was right. I have a son that I don't know and realized I want to know him. I asked the nurse to call him and ask him to come, but she couldn't tell me if he was coming or not. I guess I really screwed that up when I had a chance and I'm not surprised that he won't come. I've let him down too many times. _Those thoughts were going through his head as the door opened and McCormick walked in. The singer was so shocked that he just stared at him.

Mark walked over and stood a few feet away from the bed. "Hi, Sonny," he said as he looked at his father.

"Hello, Mark, how have you been?" the older man asked.

"I've been good. Why, Sonny?" the younger man asked.

"Why what?" his father asked, confused by his son's question.

"Why did you ask me to come?" Mark answered, trying to control his anger.

"Because I wanted to see you," Sonny replied, starting to notice the anger radiating from the young man.

"You want to see me now! After all these years you decided that you want to see me!" McCormick said, his temper starting to rise.

"Yes, I know you don't understand, but I do. I want to get to know you and do things with you. I want to be the father I should have been," the singer replied, not liking the look that passed across his son's face.

"You're right I don't understand. You want to be my father now. You want us to be father and son. Where were you when I needed you?" Mark asked and then paused when his emotions overcame him. He walked to the window and looked out.

Sonny watched his son standing at the window and could easily see the tension within him. "Listen, I tried to do what I thought was best," he started to say and stopped when the young man looked at him sharply. "You have to give me a chance, son," he said, still determined to get the kid to see it his way.

"Don't call me that," the ex-con said as he turned and faced his father again. "I have to give you a chance! Why? What makes you think I have to give you a chance?" McCormick asked, feeling his rampant emotions getting closer to the surface.

"Because I'm your father," the singer replied, satisfied that this answer couldn't be refuted.

"You think I should give you a chance just because you're my father. A father is there for his kid. Where were you?" the young man challenged.

"I've already explained that. You know I had to take that job," Sonny answered.

"No, what I know is that you weren't there when I needed you. You weren't there when I was sick or alone. You weren't there when I spent two years in prison. How about when I sat on the fire escape day after day waiting for you to come home? Or when Mama died? Or what about when I was sent to foster home after foster home? Were you there? No, you were out chasing whatever dream you had and didn't even think twice about me!" Mark said, his voice rising with each sentence. He turned to stare out the window again.

Sonny looked at his son for several minutes and thought about what the young man had said. Once he thought about everything that had been said, he realized there was only one thing that could be said. "You're right," he said quietly.

McCormick turned and looked at his father closely. "What did you say?" he asked not sure he had heard correctly.

"I said that you're right. I wasn't there when you needed me. I guess I thought I could justify it, but I can see that the excuses don't make up for the hurt I caused you. I really didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry, Mark," Sonny said as he looked at his son.

"You really mean it don't you?" McCormick asked, hoping that maybe this could be a new beginning.

"Yeah, kid, I do. Mark, I would like for us to get to know each other better," Sonny replied.

"That would be nice, Sonny. I think I would like that very much," the younger man replied as a smile spread across his face.

"So would I," the older man said as he also smiled and then added, "I know that we may not be as close as we could have been, but I would like to try."

"We can be friends," Mark said.

"Yes, that sounds nice," Sonny replied as he looked at the fine young man his son had become. "Mark, I want you to know that you are a very good young man and I'm proud of you. I know I can't claim any of the credit, but I thought you should know that I was."

"Thanks," Mark said and then added, "Dad."

"I like the sound of that," the older man said, surprised as how good that word made him feel.

00000

Mark and Sonny spent more time talking about things that had been happening in their lives. McCormick filled his father in on the types of duties he did for the judge. Then Sonny told his son about his singing career.

"I'm sorry that we won't have more time to talk, but I have to leave this afternoon for Atlantic City. I start there next week and since the doctor says I can't fly, I'll have to leave by bus today," Sonny explained, hoping Mark wouldn't think he was walking out on him again.

"I understand and you are going to keep in touch aren't you," McCormick asked.

"Of course I will, but you have to understand that it may not be very often. I'll still be very busy and I'll be back this way again. We'll get together then," the singer replied, relieved that his son was willing to give him another chance.

"Well, I had better let you rest before you have to leave," the younger man replied and then said, "Besides, the judge and I have to go home also."

"So he did come with you. Is he here?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, he's waiting outside for me," Mark replied as he walked to the door.

"Mark, would you ask him to come in here for a minute. I'd like to talk to him," the older man asked.

"Sure," McCormick replied and walked outside. Seeing the judge leaning against the opposite wall, he said, "Sonny wants to see you."

"Are you okay? I heard things get pretty heated for a while," the judge asked, trying to determine if his young friend was in better spirits. Seeing the smile on his face, he was relieved.

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm glad I came. I think he really wants to see me," Mark replied. After a few moments, he said, "Judge, Sonny wanted to see you for a few minutes."

"Okay," the jurist responded, unsure of what the man wanted.

00000

Hardcastle entered the room and approached Sonny. "McCormick said you wanted to see me," he said.

"Yeah, I wanted to thank you," the singer said as he looked at the man that had come to mean a lot to his son.

"For what Sonny?" the jurist asked.

"For getting Mark to come here today," Sonny replied.

"I didn't get him to come. It was his decision and he came on his own," the judge explained.

"I figured you had encouraged him," the lounge singer stated.

"No, I told him that the decision was his and his alone and that whatever he decided, I'd support him," the jurist said.

"Well, I'm glad he came. I do want to do better by him," Sonny said. He stopped for a few moments and then continued. "I do want to thank you. You have been there for Mark these past few years and I'm glad he has had someone to care about him. I know that you care about him and he cares about you. I also know that he and I probably won't ever be as close as the two of you, but I hope we can be friends."

"He wants that also. If you really mean that and make the effort, then it could happen. But you can't leave it all up to Mark; you have to do your part," Hardcastle replied.

"Yeah, I know," the singer replied, as he thought about what had happened today.

"Well, we're going to go so you can rest," the judge said as he headed to the door.

"Tell him I'll be in touch soon," Sonny said, and smiled when he saw the Hardcastle nod as he went out the door.

As Sonny sat thinking he realized that he was glad he had asked Mark to come. He knew that his future relationship with Mark would depend a lot on his actions. He would have to change his ways and include his son in his life or he would lose him and he had discovered that he didn't want that to happen.

00000

Mark and the judge returned to Gulls-Way. The conversation was livelier and the younger man's face no longer showed the stress of the last few days. Both men knew that maybe nothing had been changed today, but then again maybe something good had started.

Hardcastle watched the young man sitting beside him and wondered whether the singer would keep his word. He hoped so for the kid's sake, but the judge knew that if Sonny didn't he would be there to help Mark deal with it

McCormick knew that his father may not follow through with what he said today, but he had renewed hope that maybe he would. He also knew that even if Sonny didn't the man sitting beside him would still be there.


End file.
